


Bruising Emotions

by asahinayuuta



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asahinayuuta/pseuds/asahinayuuta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And now, you are stuck between the ones you love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruising Emotions

The water on your skin reaches a cold point as you lean back. The shower nozzle still drips a few small droplets of water from your shower. The drab walls of the bathroom look brighter in the shower, because every edge is covered in white - the shower curtains, the walls, the floor, the ceiling, all of it. But it is shadowed. You sit in the shadowed area of your shower stall, your head leaned back against the end, looking at the shower nozzle, as if it was staring at you, it stays - not that you expect it to do anything - but you stare right back, even though you know it won’t do anything. The cold air hits your neck as it leaks through from behind the curtains. 

This is the last time you get to use her bathroom, before you are reduced to that of everyone else again. Not that you care, in fact, you care just about the least, but still, that means you won’t see her again - because after today she doesn’t allow visitors to her room. After today, she has a new room. 

As of right now, Kirigiri Kyouko is losing a father too. 

One of the dumb Monokumas walk in. You don’t react, she has been testing them constantly, and she just took one to the execution room with her. Now she is back. 

And now Kirigiri Kyouko’s father is gone. 

“Upupupu” leaks from the Monokuma, and it is already using a different voice. You want to hear your sister, not a program, but at least you know it is her, although that isn’t exactly better. 

“Mukuro-chan? Mookie? Hello?” you don’t like these machines. They are annoying.

“I am here, Junko, if you’d like to talk, please do so in person”, you give as a reply. 

“Upupu...this is Monokuma, not your sister! Silly Mookie!” she says through the Monokuma. 

Your hear its footsteps eventually when it finally exits. You are glad that stupid thing is gone, and now you are left alone with a bag of makeup and other ‘needed accessories’ for yourself. 

You start with the contacts, placing each carefully in your eyes. Then gradually move through the makeup process of foundation, blush, eyeliner, eyeshadow, mascara, all of it. You dread every last second of it. Then, you move to put your clothes on. 

The skirt is short and skimpy and you don’t like it, merely bending at an angle anywhere but ninety degrees would show your underwear - and all you can say is that you are glad that she didn’t lay out a thong for you to wear. Her shirt is tight and showy. Your sister’s bra size is about three times yours, causing you to have to wear one of your own, but still, on she chose, but luckily, just simply a black one. You put the shirt and the tie on, and finally the boots. They lace up to ridiculous lengths and you cannot help but criticize yourself when looking in the mirror. 

You place the wig on your head, and your hairclips along with it. And immediately, you know you’d be the only one other than her to tell you and Junko apart. 

You take more time than what seemed necessary when covering up your tattoo.

You stare at yourself in the mirror, you think that no one should be able to frame as what your sister is. But you cannot lie, you make the second best Enoshima Junko, at least as good as it will get.

You have to meet in the gymnasium soon and you don’t know how you’ll feel - seeing everyone again, clueless though, as if they have never met you, in truth, they have never met the girl that you are staring at - a mix between the “despair sisters” in one. And you wish they would never have to, but you know that you are unable to stop your sister, she is certain on this, and although she is insane with power and already holds all of it, she feeds on the despair, and this will be the best kind she can get. 

After several arrive, you soon walk from the classroom you were placed in. A pink-red one. You can remember where everyone sat, all the passed notes, funny interactions, happy moments between others, all of it, that no one will remember. 

You find you finger meeting the desk he sat at, the desk you sat behind, so you’d never be considered in his way, never be too noticed by him, it was a simple place to want to sit, but a lot of thought put into it, really, all for a boy. But you know that he won’t remember you, won’t remember the kindness he fed to you, the sweet things he said, the awkwardness you created between the two of you, the feelings he gave you, any of it.

You find the markings you wrote on the desk behind his, your desk. The deep crevasses that you made with a simple pencil, created a rather cut-up desk. You notice all of them, remember what you thought each time you made one. You cover the newest one with your finger, and some of the graphite rubs off, onto your finger. You wipe it on your shirt and decide to ignore your feelings. 

_________________________

 

Now, as if emotions run through your veins you want to cry and scream at the same time and altogether you feel as if you are drowning in them. You hate feeling these emotions, but as you stand in the gym, greeting people with snarky and sassy remarks just as instructed, you feel them, in strong amounts, every time your heart beats.  
You greet him, and as if it was nothing, he moves on quickly. You know he doesn’t know who you are, and probably never will again. You know how you feel for him, and how hard this will be on you, for him to not even be able to talk to you again, never again, and you are going to miss that, so much, but this is for your sister, and that is the only thing that keeps you reassured.

This is for Junko. 

She want you to do this.

She trusts you to fulfill the part you had to play. 

She trusted you, and you cannot mess it up, not for anything. 

 

And for the most part, you don’t. But something does. That next day, you find yourself in the infirmary with him, Naegi Makoto. He suffers slight head injury, but you get to talk to him, you do, there was no script for what to say here, so you don’t follow one, but when everyone meets in the gym later, you do. You have too. 

You make your scene. 

You step on the idiotic machine. 

Your say your line, and as if on cue, he readies his, the ones you didn’t know were coming, and all of a sudden, over everything, an absent yell is sent through the room. 

“Mukuro!” And you are pushed away from the Monokuma, and blood dresses you as an accessory, particularly his blood, the boy who just saved you, the boy that you enjoy being around, the one that you thought you’d never truly interact as you with every again, but he proved now, he knows you. 

He knows, he knows and you don’t know how. 

All you know is he is dying, and she tried to kill you. 

She had to have made a mistake, it was just an accident! 

He is dying, you can’t help him, and you need to do something!

She is the reason he is dying though. 

He knew who you were, he somehow remembered.  
And you are stuck between the ones you love. 

As if your heart crumpled, and fell, causing your veins to explode, the emotion-filled blood covers you insides, causing the bruising, the burning, the hurting, and with every step you take - every time you move - you ache. 

____________________

 

You would never have guessed for yourself that by the end of the day, you’d witness what you are now. The loud sirens signalling the opening of the gates occurs, and they open to the world of despair you were ready to see. But everyone else did not expect that. Except Syo who decided to make an appearance. 

You give him a glance, and then, take your first step outside of the school. 

Alongside him.


End file.
